Vete
by zadki
Summary: ¿Qué harías si tu novio te ha sido infiel en más de una ocasión, lo perdonarías, o le dirías vete? El amor no debe doler


**_Bueno he aquí una nueva historia o más bien una adaptación de el video de "Vete" de Felipe Santos, de ahí su nombre, espero que les guste y puedan escuchar la canción, y ver el vídeo clip temático. Los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen._**

* * *

 **\- Tonta tonta tonta!, como es que deje que me engañara otra vez, no puedo creerlo, soy una total y completamente tonta! –**

 **\- Aaaa, pero esta vez no voy a permitir que me engañe de nuevo, no señor, no importa cuanto me ruegue regresar-**

Bueno pues creo que es hora de limpiar mi apartamento, me desare de todas y cada una de las cosas que me recuerden a él.

Adiós porta retratos; celular, prohibido contestar llamadas y mensajes, el tablero lleno de nuestras fotos y planes a futuro, necesita ser re modelado, ropa de él, bueno esa creo de debo de tirarla.

Esto de desaserme de tantos recuerdos es doloroso y cansado a la vez, y encima ha comenzado a darme hambre!

 **\- Ding dong -**

Sera él?, posiblemente, es tan cínico que tal vez este aquí para explicarme lo sucedido, y que como la tonta que soy le creo, pero esta vez no.

 **\- Qué quieres?!-**

 **\- Disculpe señorita, usted ordenó una pizza?-**

Pobre creo que lo espanté

 **\- Si, muchas gracias, disculpe si me vi grosera, pero pensé que era alguien más-**

 **\- No hay problema, gracias por su compra, y esperamos que siga siendo nuestra clienta, hasta luego-**

 **\- Hasta luego-**

Bueno al fin algo bueno pasó, digo, quién no se alegra con una pizza.

 **\- Ding dong –**

Ha de ser nuevamente el repartidor, seguramente se le olvidó darme la propaganda de la pizzeria.

Flores en el piso?

Claro era de esperarse, ahí esta él, con esa sonrisa que me derrite, pero que cosas piensas Serena, recuerda que él te engaño, otra vez, que, pero que hace, esta recogiendo las flores y pone su cara de perrito, bien sabe que no me puedo resistir a eso, pero no, debo de aguantar, debo ser fuerte, recuerda lo que hizo, no Serena.

No pude resistirme más, como hacerlo con esa cara que pone, pero esta bien, confiera en que ya no me engañará una vez más, él me quiere, sino porque otra cosa estaría aquí pidiendo mi perdón, así que dejaré todo como estaba, los porta retratos, el tablero, la ropa.

* * *

Ya pasaron dos meses, y todo marcha a la perfección, creo que esta vez si se lo ha tomado en serio, es por eso que esta noche le prepararé su comida favorita para la cena, espero no olvidar algo, llevo el queso, la pasta, la leche, el huevo...

Un momento, ese de ahí es Darien?, y de nuevo con esa chica, tengo que alcanzarlos para asegurarme, oh genial el elevador ya cerró sus puertas, tendré que esperar el otro para ver si los alcanzo en el estacionamiento, tal vez solo es paranoia mía y lo confundí, eso espero.

No, no es cierto, esa es su camioneta, y ahí esta él, con esa tal Rei Hino de nuevo, no puede ser, pero esta vez no pienso quedarme sin hacer nada, esta vez los enfrentare, así que más vale que me apresure para interceptarlos antes de que salgan del estacionamiento.

Qué!, pero mira que de verdad es un cínico, se atreve a ocultar a Rei y fingir que esta solo, y encima me saluda desde su asiento como si no pasara nada, estoy tan molesta, que tomo lo primero que encuentro, que resultan ser los huevos que recién compré, y los arrojo a su parabrisas, él se queda ahí como si nada, lo que hace que enfurezca más y termine estrellando mi carrito de las compras contra su auto, esto se acabó!.

Apenas si llegue a mi apartamento y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, ya lo decidí, esta vez no le permitiré que entre y me convenza de nuevo.

Un librero, dos lamparas, una silla y un tapete, parecen no ser suficientes ante los insistentes toquidos en la puerta, resiste, ya se cansará y se irá.

El balcón, Darien esta en el balcón usando una ridícula cabeza de conejo rosa, que cubre la de él por completo, como llego hasta ahí, bueno eso no importa, porque puede regresar del mismo modo en que llegó, solo correré la puerta y lo ignoraré.

Ya ha pasado un rato y no lo he escuchado ni visto que se asome, ya se habrá ido?, solo me acercaré un momento para verificar.

Y ahí esta de nuevo, sigue con esa ridícula cabeza, entonces saca algo que tenía en el bolsillo, en una pequeña caja rosa en forma de corazón, no puede ser, no es cierto, sera acaso...

 **\- Por favor Serena disculparme, te prometo que no vuelve a pasar, es solo que Rei insistió en verme, y quise aclarar las cosas con ella de una vez por todas, le dejé en claro que a la única que amo y con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida eres tú.-**

Había olvidado lo detallista y romántico que puede ser Darien, entonces abre la pequeña caja y ahí esta, es el anillo más hermoso que he visto, un diamante rosa en forma de corazón, rodeado por pequeños diamantes blancos, entonces es cierto lo que dijo, que a quien ama es a mi y no a ella, sino porque otra cosa me pediría pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, así que lo único que hago es sonreír como la tonta enamorada que soy y afirmo con la cabeza.

Fue una tarde llena de emociones, primero sentí que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, y todos ellos dolían demasiado, y luego, luego esto, estoy tan emocionada que no puedo dejar de sonreír mientras observo el anillo, no importa lo agotada que estoy por tantos sentimientos.

Ël también parece estar cansado, ya que se ha quedado dormido minutos después de habernos sentado juntos en el sofá, me siento tan feliz, entonces tomo su mano para estrecharla con la mía, y recargo mi cabeza en su hombro, para también quedarme dormida.

Siento como el se remueve, y me coloca la cabeza de conejo, para después abrazarme, el piensa que aun estoy dormida, de repente un celular suena, al parecer es el de él porque se levanta y comienza a caminar por la sala hablando.

Bueno, Rei amor, si todo esta bien no te preocupes, ya hablé con Serena y le dije que lo nuestro se acabó, cómo lo tomó?, no muy bien, ya sabes como es ella de llorona, quiso chantajearme para que no la dejara, pero le deje muy en claro que a la que amo es a ti, si si no te preocupes te veo abajo en diez minutos, bye te amo.

Ese tonto!, me engaño de nuevo, pero ya no, esta vez se acabo, por fin pude abrir los ojos.

Tomo todas las cosas que me recuerdan a él para meterlas en una caja, estoy decidida, me desharé de todo de todo!

Rápidamente subo a la azotea del edificio, no me importa que posiblemente él este abajo en este momento con esa, ya no me importa.

 **\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –**

Grito con todas mis fuerzas para sacar todo este dolor, me dirijo hacia donde dejé la caja, las fotos de nosotros juntos, nuestra primera cita, el día que nos hicimos novios, la primera vez que se quedó en mi apartamento, nuestro primer aniversario, ya no importa, ya son parte del pasado, así que sin pensarlo dos veces las tomo todas y las arrojo.

Detrás de ellas le siguen el gato de felpa que me obsequió después de nuestra primera pelea, el ramo de flores seco que me dio el día de la pizza, el porta retratos que elegimos ambos, y por último, el anillo que me había dado hace apenas unas horas.

 ** _Haré lo necesario para olvidarte,_**  
 ** _Aunque me toque cambiar_**  
 ** _y no ser nunca más_**  
 ** _lo que fui, ya no me importa_**  
 ** _igual no volverás,_**  
 ** _Haré lo necesario para no pensarte_**  
 ** _la vida pasa y tú igual,_**  
 ** _y aunque voy a llorar,_**  
 ** _poco a poco entenderé_**  
 ** _que nunca volverás._**

 **** _(olvidarte, Felipe Santos)_

 ** _El amor no debe doler_**

 ** _Aunque te tiemble la voz dile_**

 ** _Vete..._**

* * *

 ** _Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado, déjenme saber su opinión con un review ;)_**


End file.
